palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
NE-BA-26 Special Body Armor
NE-BA-26 Special Body Armor ''' The NE-BA-26 Special is a suit of full environmental body armor with a modular design for quick changes, modifications, and numerous upgrades, augmentations and supplementary systems that can be quickly installed in the basic armor on a plug and play basis. As additional components are added to the basic model the price increases dramatically, to the point where if most of the additional features are selected the armor costs about the same as many light power armor suits. Naruni Enterprises will install all of the desired extra systems at the time of purchase, for no extra cost. Upgrades can be bought at any time thereafter but in addition to the cost of the system, Naruni Enterprises charges 500-1000 credits as an installation fee. It is a favorite among adventurers, Operators, Headhunters and Mercenaries. The advanced systems are reserved for specialized troops like officers, specialists, sappers, signalers or heavy weapons soldiers. Mercenary companies will buy the basic armor suit and allow individual members of the team to purchase whatever "extras" they need or want out of their own pocket or as a reward for outstanding service. Features 1, 2, 4, 6 and 7 are among the most popular for combat troops. '''Class: NE Modular Full Environmental Body Armor. Size: Human equivalent. Giant-sizes accommodating customers up to 10 feet (3 m) tall are sometimes available at double the usual cost (add 50 M.D.C. to the main body and 10 M.D.C. to all other locations). Weight: 21 lbs. (9.5 kg) for human equivalent, 35 lbs. (15.8 kg) for giant-size. Mobility: Fair mobility, -10% to Prowl, Climb, Swim, or perform Acrobatics and similar physical skills. M.D.C. by Location: ''' '''Head/Helmet — 50 Arms — 40 each Legs · 50 each Main Body — 90 Market Price: 35,000 credits for non-Thermo-Kinetic Armor (excellent availability for the basic, no-frills suit and typical Modular Features) or 100,000 credits for Thermo-Kinetic Armor (Fair to good availability). The cost for a suit with all of the upgrades listed below would be well over 200,000 credits. Note: For an extra 35,000 credits, the armor can be surface coated with a fiber-optic material that can change colors to match the general environment, just like the bestselling NE-C20 Camouflage Variable Armor. The color change takes 1D4 melees (15 to 60 seconds), in which the suit becomes the exact same color as the predominant one in the area. ln the woods, the suit will also create stripes and blotches of lighter and darker colors like a camouflage pattern: Bonus: + 10% to camouflage/hide when motionless and concealed by underbrush (or a -10% penalty for others to Detect Ambush and Detect Concealment), and +5% to the wearer's Prowl skill, The Fiber-optic material lasts for one year or 50 M.D.C. points of damage, whichever comes first. Additional Modular Features &- Upgrades (and their cost): ''' ''1. HUD Visor:'' A Heads Up Display that can project data, charts, topographical maps, orders and mission information, or transmissions on the visor of the helmet for the wearer to see. As many as six different HUD viewing sections/images can be projected without impairing the vision of the wearer. Cost: 2500 credits. ''2. Basic Weapons Package:'' A retractable energy blade (+3D6 M.D.C.) in the right forearm, garrote strangle cord in the left wrist (4D6 S.D.C. plus PS. damage), plasma flamethrower (5D6 M.D.C. to a 20 foot/6.1 m area, 200 foodél m range, 15 shot payload per standard E-clip), and a utility finger laser (2D6 M.D.C. per shot, 1000 foot/305 m range, 20 shot payload per standard E-Clip). The flamethrower and finger laser use standard Earth style E-Clips. '''Cost: '''28,000 credits. ''3. Deluxe Weapons Package:'' Twin retractable energy blades in each forearm (+6D6 M.D.), plasma-encased garrote strangle cord in the left wrist (5D6 M.D.C. per melee round), particle beam blaster (1D4x10 M.D.C. per shot, 2000 foot/610 m range, 10 shot payload per standard E-Clip), and NE-28R micro-missile wrist launcher (6D6 M.D.C. to a 3 foot/0,9 m area, one mile/1.6 km range, two missile payload). Not generally available outside of the Three Galaxies. '''Cost: 60,000 credits. 4. Robotic Exoskeleton: Has an internal, heavy-duty, reinforced robotic exoskeleton to boost the wearer's own physical abilities. Provides the following bonuses while wearing the suit: a robotic P.S. of 25, +4 to P.P., +20 to Speed., +10 feet (3 m) to leaps, +10% to Climb skill, and reduce the rate of fatigue by 75%. Robotic Strength enables the wearer to inflict Mega-Damage with hand to hand attacks. Inflicts 6D6 S.D.C. on a restrained punch, +1D4 M.D. for a regular punch or kick and +2D4 M.D.C. on a power punch or jump kick. Note regular punch damage is added to M.D. attacks with melee weapons. Cost: 50,000 credits. 5. Built-In N-F20A Force Field: integrated into the suit is a standard N-F20A force field that provides the wearer with a 75 M.D.C. protection field. This Held engages at a voice command from the wearer. Cost:''' 62,000 credits. ''6. Laser Distancer & Targeting:'' As a distancing device it measures and indicates the exact distance of a target or item. The laser targeting package adds a +1 bonus to strike with hand-held energ pistols, rifles, rail guns, etc. Maximum range: 2000 feet (610 m). '''Cost: '''2300 credits. ''7. Optics Enhancements:'' Passive night-vision (3000 feet/914 m range), telescopic (up to 40x magnification, one mile/ 1.6 kg range), macro-lens (20x magnification), thermo-imager (2000 feet/610 m range), and light polarization. '''Cost: '''2800 credits. ''8. Mini-Radar/Sonar System:'' A miniature radar and/or sonar is built into the suit's chest and displays information on the HUD visor. The radar can track up to 12 targets and has a two mile (3.2 km) range. '''Cost: 3000 credits. 9. Integrated Sensor Pod: This sensor suite is a multi-dimensional, threat awareness system that provides the user with a heightened level of perception concerning his surroundings. It consists of a motion detector and mini-radar with 360 degree scanning capability. Threats are indicated on the HUD visor by flashing red icons. The pod provides bonuses of +3 on initiative, +2 to parry and dodge, +5 to roll with impact or fall, and allows the wearer to dodge all attacks, even those from behind and/or surprise. Cost: 4500 credits. 10. Advanced Communications Package: A sophisticated communications suite is built into the back of the suit, including a basic receiver/transmitter. secure crypto logical encoding, burst transmission capability, and if the suit also has the HUD visor feature the system is capable of broadcasting and receiving text messages. Communications range is 30 miles (48 km). Cost: 3600 credits. Note: Other communications gear, sensors or surveillance equipment may be available under this category. Cost is 10% higher than the normal item because it comes in a protective case/container that can snap onto the armor. Containers with important or expensive gear have 10 M.D.C. (see Rifts G.M. Guide for a comprehensive list and descriptions of gear). 11. IFF & Targeting Computer: A computerized recognition and identification system similar to the Wilk's PC-2020 Field Identifier system is built into the armor. The computer allows the operator to identify up to 6000 different targets with a 92% level of accuracy. Cost: 4000 credits. 12. Psionic Electromagnetic Dampers: An electromagnetic damper is integrated into the suit's helmet, providing the wearer with increased protection against psionics. Psychics find it difficult to read the thoughts and emotions of the wearer. Bonuses: +2 to save vs all psionic attacks and possession attempts and + 1 to save vs. magic illusion and mind control. Cost: 1500 credits. 13. Deep insertion Wilderness Package: Two extra canteens, compass, cigarette lighter, one pocket mirror, 4 signal flares, four colored smoke grenades (two colors), grappling hook and line (60 feet/18.3; lightweight), Pocket Laser Distancer, standard binoculars, hand axe (IDG S.D.C.), field radio and an NE-09SP Survival Pack (detailed later in this section. May substitute the NG-S2 Basic Survival Pack described on page on page 187 of Rifts G.M. Guide for a complete description). Cost: 32,000 credits. 14. Identification Package: Laser, Holographic, Portable Computer programmed according to needs. lf military identification, it will contain thousands of images of known enemy insignias, uniforms, body armor, weapons, robots and combat vehicles. This is a Triax knockoff` (see page 184 of Rifts G.M. Guide or World Book 5: Triax & NGR for details). The package also includes a pair of passive night-vision binoculars, language translator and a laser distancer. Cost: '''32,000 credits. ''15. Mechanic's Package:'' One modular container holding a lock pick set and a lock release gun, roll of duct tape, and flashlight, and a second and third container for a Portable Tool Kit and a Portable Robotics Tool Kit & Portable Field Computer (see pages 186-187 of the Rifts® G.M. Guide for complete descriptions of gear). '''Cost: '''10,000 to 22,000 credits (the latter is for the Robotics Tool Kit). ''16. Medical Package:'' One modular container holding a standard First-Aid Kit, plus a Bio-Comp Monitor, an extra roll of bandages, 50 disposable surgical gloves, and a stethoscope, plus a second container holding an RAU "Cleaners" Kit and a Compu-Drug Dispenser, and a third modular Snap-On container for an IRMSS "Surgical" Kit and an RMK "Knitters" Kit (see pages 184-186 of the Rifts® G.M. Guide for complete descriptions of gear). '''Cost: '''14,000 credits. ''17. Climbing Package:''' Special gloves with short, curved claws built into the fingertips, and grip tape on the fingers and palms of the hands, plus a sawed-off` shotgun looking weapon that fires a grappling hook and line (2D6 S.D.C. as a weapon, 500 foot/152 range, 600 lb. /270 kg test, 6 grappling hooks, and 200 feet/61 m of lightweight line) or an Electro-Adhesive Pad. C'ost: '''18,000 with grappling hook, 40,000 with Electro-Adhesive Pads. Category:Tech Gear Category:Armor Gear Category:Palladium Category:Rifts Category:Organization Category:Content